We have utilized a signal averaging, high resolution ECG to record His bundle potentials from the body surface of 80 normal Baltimore Longitudinal Study (BLS) volunteers ages 21 to 79. By allowing measurement of conduction time both proximal and distal to the bundle of His, this technique should enhance our understanding of the age-related changes in the cardiac conduction system.